ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Bakar/Gallery
This is the gallery of Bakar. Promotional Images Watak_Ejen_Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg Ejen_Ali_Characters.png Ejen_Ali_and_Ejen_Bakar.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg MATA Headquarters.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Ejen_Ali_MISI_RAYA.jpg|Bakar: Selfie! Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar salute.png Happy birthday Ali (2019).png Happy birthday Bakar.png Ali, Bakar and Comot selfie.png Thank you for 1 million subscribers.png Happy Eid Mubarak (2019).png Ali holding Gold Play Button (YouTube).png Screenshots Teaser #1 10620776_981288035274673_7105985966673736220_n.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Teaser #2 Simulation Training Bakar lagi makan.jpg 20 1.jpg|Bakar in Simulation Training 21 1.jpg 22 1.jpg 23 1.jpg 24 1.jpg 25 1.jpg 26 1.jpg 27.jpg Ejen Ali Season 1 Ejen Bakar.jpg Sebab kau udah mencuri IRIS.jpg Bakar With Pink Background.jpg Bakar Wanna Eat The Burger 1.jpg Bakar Wanna Eat The Burger 2.jpg Bakar Finally Know.jpg Bakar Ready.jpg Bakar Smile.jpg Bakar Using Phone.jpg Ali & Bakar Walking.jpg Bakar Following Ali.jpg Ali Looking Bakar.jpg Bakar Looking Situation.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali 2.jpg There Is No.jpg|"There is no." -Ali Bakar Fighting Trez.jpg Bakar Use Spraying.jpg Bakar Finding Ali.jpg Bakar splitting.png Bakar after kicking by Dos.png Bakar Happy.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Bakar Waking Up Ali.png Ejen_Ali_on_duty.png Bakar Sigh.JPG Bakar surprised.jpg Bakar very surprised.jpg|terkejut Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg Bakar Protected Ali.png All Sad.png Jenny Telling General Rama.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Alicia Look To The Bakar Fainted.png Bakar Snoring.png Ali Look To The Alicia While Grouch.png Ejen_Ali,_Bakar_and_Jenny_Ep_3.jpg Ali Ready To Action.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png Alright sir.png Bakar sullen face.png Weareateam.jpg Uncle there's a plan, definitely best.png Nasi lemak delivery!.png 40.jpg 43.jpg|Bakar vs. Komeng Bakar & Rizwan.jpg 56.jpg|Bakar vs. Trez Bakar Scary To Cockroach.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Bakar Screaming.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Bakar Running, Alicia Grouch.png Alicia Ali Rizwan Bakar Walking.png Bakar hear screams.png Rizwan GettheBlueprint.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg Thank you Jenny.png Ali scanning with I.R.I.S.png 54.jpg Bakar.JPG Rizwan, Jenny, Alicia, Ali & Bakar Listening Rama.png Bakar Secretly.jpg Dr. Tong baby.jpg Young Bakar.png Young Ali's mother and Bakar.jpg|Young Bakar and his sister (Ali's mother) Young's bakar mad.jpg Bakar sick.png Aliya and young's Bakar.png Young Aliya Young bakar.jpg Ali's mother encouraging Bakar.jpg Ejen bakar.png Bakar Walking.png Bakar Shocked.png Bakar Hi!.jpg Bakar & Comot Sad.png Bakar rama.jpg Nice.jpg Buat apa saya tak bersalah.png Bakar And Rizwan.png General.png Rizwan And Bakar Face.jpg Bakar mad.png Itu cuma Pangl kamu sekali je.png Topi sama Rizwan.png Buang masa Aku curi.jpg Rizwan And bakar mad.jpg Season 2 OK_ikut_komeng.png Ali_ali.png Bakar In The Truck.png Bakar punch.png Bakar ali And alicia.jpg Bakar.jpg Bakar and karya.jpg Speaking to young agents.png Speaking to young agents 2.png Alicia & Ali looking 4 mentor.png "Our agent Combat, Bakar.".png All looking to Rudy.png Mentors looking to Rudy.png "Okay, how about if we out from this place.".png Bakar Talk to Ali.png "What's wrong, uncle? I must go to class.".png "Chief pillars want to meet you alone.".png Ali surprised.png Ali & Bakar looking to all.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Bakar and Leon waiting for Young's Agent.jpg Semua_ya_marah_ke_Ali.png Iman Ali Bakar and Moon.png 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Comot Bakar Ali Alicia And Zass.JPG Ali Looking For Comot.png Zass Crashing Bakar.png Bakar fly.jpg Alicia Angry.png Zass, Alicia & Bakar.png Bakar Confused.png "He's hacking from here?".png Bakar & Alicia In Mission.png Young Aliya & Bakar Sitting.png "Ready.".png Ejen khai Rudy Alicia Bakar.jpg Rudy, Khai, Alicia & Khai Watching General Rama.png "Eh, sorry General.".png Bakar sedih.png Betul_mememang_tak_boleh_kemena.png Bakar Want To Punch Rizwan.png Bakar Punching To Rizwan.png "Rizwan, what are you doing?!".png Bakar Shielding From Dos Kicking.png Bakar Shielding From Dos's Shox Stix.png Bakar Shielding From Dos's Hitting.png Dos & Rizwan Attacking Bakar.png Bakar To Protect Himself.png Bakar After Kicked By Rizwan.png Dos Wants To Electocute Bakar.png Bakar Scared From Dos Shox Stix.png Bakar Fainted.png "Rizwan, you're a trai...".png Bakar Shield Glitch.png Aku aku tak tahu nak macam mana nak cakap lagi.jpg The Enhancer.jpg|the enhancer Bakar want to tell Analogman escape.png Mentor Walking.png "Everyone okay?".png Bakar & Leon Coming To Rizwan.png "Damn you!".png Bakar Wants To Punch Rizwan.png Bakar, Leon & Karya Prepare To Attack Rizwan.png Bakar Angry To Rizwan.png Bakar Want To Punch Rizwan With Gadgets.png Bakar Thinking After Rizwan Shut Down The Protection M.A.T.A.png Karya, Leon & Bakar Looking To Uno.png Uno Talking To Three Mentor.png Trez & Nueve Coming To Bakar.png Leon, Karya & Bakar Prepare To Attack Numeros.png id:Bakar/Galeri ms:Bakar/Galeri Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery